


Spoilers.

by that_one_british_alien_from_doctor_who (nancynotruth)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: And River Has Them, And The Doctor Loves River Song, Angst, Angst and Humor, BAMF River, Dark-ish Thirteenth Doctor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Post-Library River Song, River Song Being River Song, River Song Loves the Doctor, River Song is Saved, Soft Thirteenth Doctor, The Fam Want Answers, The Fam are doing their best with limited information, can be read as thasmin, if so River is completely in support
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancynotruth/pseuds/that_one_british_alien_from_doctor_who
Summary: Yaz, Ryan, and Graham have been traveling with the Doctor for...well, they don't really know how long. They love being in the TARDIS, going to alien planets, spending time with their friend. But in all the time they've spent learning about the past and the future and the universe, they've barely learned anything about the Doctor. The don't know where she came from, how old she is, and what she means about having been a man. They just wish they had more information.Luckily for them, there is a woman out there who has the information they're after. She is wired into the mainframe of the largest library in the universe, after all. Plus, she's had quite a bit of hands-on experience with the Doctor. And she's finally ready to tell a few spoilers.
Relationships: The Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor & Graham O'Brien, Thirteenth Doctor & Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 15
Kudos: 50





	1. Information

“She didn’t tell us _anything_!” Yaz slapped her hands down on the side of the TARDIS console, drawing them back quickly as the TARDIS groaned in protest.

“She told us her home planet and galaxy,” Ryan said. “I know more about Tim Shaw than that.”

“I know more about Lisa Vanderpump,” agreed Graham. Yaz turned to look at him, one eyebrow raised, fighting a smile. “I’ve never watched Real Housewives of Beverly Hills,” Graham said quickly. “I don’t even know who Lisa Vanderpump is.”

“You added the Beverly Hills,” Yaz said, “you’ve watched it.”

“Fine.” Graham squared his shoulders defiantly. “The TARDIS doesn’t have many TV channels, and somewhere along the way I got hooked. And now you know more about me than you do about the Doctor.”

“I wish she’d just trust us,” Yaz said, crossing the console room and sinking down on one of the round pedestals.

“I wish I could find that book that General Cicero was talking about,” Ryan said, sitting down next to her. “Then I could just read all about her and we wouldn’t have to pressure her all the time.”

“Ryan!” Yaz said, swatting at his arm. “What are you thinking? No matter how stubborn the Doctor is, it’s not right to go behind her back. How would you feel if I started looking up stuff about you?”

“Flattered,” Ryan said. “And a little scared.”

“I understand what you’re saying, Yaz,” Graham said, sitting next to Ryan with a groan. “I’d hate it too. But I still kind of wish I’d read those papers the Master had in his house. It would just be nice to just have some kind of information.”

“Information?” Asked an amused and slightly mechanical voice. “I believe I can help you with that.”

In the center of the console room, where Yaz was sure no one had been just seconds ago, a woman was floating a few inches off of the floor. She pivoted under their gaze, showing off her tan leather jacket (Yaz was just a bit jealous). She tossed her curly hair back from her shoulder, which glitched quickly in and out of view. She was obviously enjoying the attention.

“Who are you?” Graham asked, sighing. “If you’ve come to kill us, give me a moment. I just sat down for the first time today.”

“Oh, no, nothing like that,” The woman laughed. “My killing days are long over. I’m here to help you.”

“Help us with what?” Asked Ryan.

“Spoilers,” the woman said, putting her finger to her lips and smiling. “My diary is full, and our timelines are finally synched. If you want information about the Doctor, you’ve come to the right girl.”

“How do you have information on the Doc?” Graham said. “We don’t even have information on the Doc, and we’ve been traveling with her for…I don’t know, probably years.”

“Being integrated into the universe’s largest library helps.” The woman said. “But having been married to the Doctor for over two thousand years…that does tend to expand your horizons. I can’t recommend it enough.” She winked obtrusively at Yaz, who blushed a dark mauve.

“Wait,” Ryan said, holding his arms up and taking a step backwards. “Whoah, whoah, whoah. You were _married_ to the _Doctor_?”

“It depends on who you ask,” the woman said, her hair bouncing as she shrugged. “I say yes. Several historians say no. The Doctor’s changed his mind a hundred times by this point.”

“But you were… _together_ like that?” Yaz asked. “I didn’t peg the Doctor for the dating type.”

“Oh, he never was.” The woman sighed. “It was all blowing up the universe and causing the complete collapse of time. Also my parents, bless them, were always hanging around so that put quite a damper on things. Of course, after I killed him for the second time, they put me in Stormcage.”

“Like Krasko,” Ryan said.

“Oh, you know Krasko? I didn’t much care for him. They would’ve put me in solitary after I knocked him out with a meal tray, except I’d been in solitary the entire time. It was quite annoying, really. The Doctor had to break me out every time we wanted to go ice skating with Stevie Wonder! But we did have a lovely twenty five year date, just before I died.”

“I don’t know which part of that I want to tackle first,” Graham said, running his hands through his hair. “Did you just say that you killed her twice, and then you died? And since when did Stevie Wonder go ice skating?”

“I suppose I’d better start from the beginning,” the woman said. “It’ll take me quite a while to get up to my bit, but anticipation makes everything sweeter.” She slowly licked her upper lip, and both Yaz and Ryan had to to look away for a moment. “You see, a great many years ago, a Time Lord called the Doctor stole a TARDIS and ran away. And they’ve been running ever since.”


	2. Hello Again, Sweetie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River has told Yaz, Ryan, and Graham everything she knows about the Doctor's many, many lives. And while they're struggling to comprehend the sheer amount of information that has been thrown at them, the Doctor herself enters the console room.
> 
> Or: The reunion we've all been waiting for!

“So the Doctor’s from somewhere called Gallifrey, and it just got destroyed for the second time?” Yaz asked. 

“And she married the Queen Elizabeth the First and Marilyn Monroe? Woah. How come we never heard about that in history class?” 

“You never paid attention in history class, Ryan.”

“Did I tell you about the time I almost killed Hitler?” River asked, lounging in midair. “Oh, that would have been fun. If only the Doctor wasn’t quite so annoying about keeping timelines straight.” 

“Didn’t the Doc complete unravel time or something?” Graham asked. 

“Yes,” River sighed. “He’s such a spoilsport.” 

“I’m still a bit confused about that whole destroying her planet but really not thing,” Ryan said. 

“Oh, everyone is. Only the Doctor could accomplish something like that, and only the Doctor could understand it.” 

“Why wasn’t our Doctor there?” Yaz asked. “You said that all of her other…”

“Regenerations.” 

“…regenerations—thanks, Graham—were there. Why wasn’t she?” 

“I think that’s something you’d have to ask her,” River shrugged. “Maybe she was, and she just didn’t tell anyone. Maybe she forgot. Maybe when Gallifrey burned a second time, she was too upset to go back and save it the first.” 

“You know her really well,” Yaz said. 

“I knew him very well,” River said, a far away look in her eyes. “I’ve never met her. I’m just going off what she’s been like in the past.” 

“Well, you’ve regenerated too, yeah? So you’d know what it’s like after?” 

“Oh, darling. I haven’t regenerated since I was in my twenties, and I died at over 200. I can’t be expected to remember for that long, can I?” 

“But you remember everything about the Doctor,” Yaz countered. 

“When you’re in love,” River said, her voice low and serious, “you know the other person better than you know yourself. I studied the Doctor for years, and I lived with him for a quarter of a century, and I still don’t know everything. But I know enough. Besides, as I told you, I’m integrated into the largest database in the world.” 

“I thought the Doc erased herself from every database in the world,” Graham said. 

“He thought he did. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. Or, should I say, in my sonic.” 

“Why are you telling us all this?” Yaz asked. “I mean, thank you, River. Really, thank you. But why?” 

“I know what it’s like to live with the Doctor,” River said simply. “I saw how my parents—”

“Amy and Rory,” Ryan cut in.

“—yes, Amy and Rory. I saw how hard it was for them to travel with him, be best friends with him, but barely know him. I saw Clara almost die after falling into his time stream. I spent my entire life keeping the spoilers to myself, but now my timeline is over. My diary is full. And I know what’s happened to everyone who’s travelled with the Doctor before, so I want to give you something the others never had. They do say that knowledge is power.” 

“If you think this will make us stop traveling with the Doctor,” Ryan said, “it won’t.” 

“I wouldn’t have told you if I thought it would. The Doctor has always chosen good companions.” 

“Yourself included, I assume,” Graham said dryly. 

“Oh, darling,” River laughed. “The Doctor and I would have torn each other apart. No, there’s only room for one psychopath in this Tardis. Why do you think such bad things always happen to the Master after he comes aboard?” 

“The Master?” A voice asked from the other side of the room. Yaz, Graham, and Ryan guiltily whipped their heads towards the sound, and River’s smile dimmed as a figure came into view. “What about the Master?” 

By the light of the console, the Doctor looked pale and drawn. The circles under her eyes were visible from across the room, and without her jacket she looked almost too small. Her hair was greasy and disheveled. She obviously hadn’t slept in, well, however long was too long for a time lord. 

“What about the Master?” She repeated, as she walked towards where her companions were sitting. River moved unobtrusively just behind the console, out of the Doctor’s eyesight. “Did something happen? Are you all okay?” 

“We’re fine, Doc,” Graham said. “What about you?” 

“Don’t worry about me,” the Doctor snapped. “I’m fine. I always am.” 

“You don’t seem fine,” Yaz said, standing and trying to put a hand on the Doctor’s shoulder. The Doctor winced away. 

“Is it about your planet?” Ryan asked. “Must be hard, knowing it’s destroyed and all that.” 

“Shut up,” Yaz hissed. 

“What did you say?” The Doctor asked, far too quietly. Every muscle in her body was tightened, and her eyes were shaper than Ryan had ever seen them. 

“Nothing,” he said, forcing himself not to back away. “Nothing.” 

“How did you know that?” The Doctor asked, taking a step forwards. “Have you been going behind my back? Sticking your nose into my business? Doing exactly what I told you not to do, Ryan?”

“No,” Ryan said, holding his hands up. “I’m sorry!”

“Stop it, Sweetie.” River said, stepping out from behind the pillar. “I told them everything. Punish me, if you like.” 

“River?” The Doctor asked, still looking at Ryan, eyes wide and unfocused. “You can’t be here.” 

“I’m not,” River said. “I’m still in the library. I’m just beaming a holographic mirror image of myself into the console room. Amazing what the Tardis will let you do when you’re her daughter.” 

“Why?” 

“These charming young things asked for information. And as you know, I have nothing but.” 

“What gives you the right to tell them anything?” The Doctor asked, finally turning to face her wife.

“I know what happens when you don’t trust people,” River said, stepping closer. “I’ve seen you when you’ve closed yourself off, when you’ve lost too much to even consider letting anyone in. And I’m here to tell you that that is absolutely ridiculous. So you’ve lost someone! We all have. Get over it, Doctor. Your friends are good people.” 

“So was everyone else I’ve lost. So was the Master, once. They’d all be better off without me.”  
“No, we wouldn’t,” Yaz said. Graham nodded. 

“Packing boxes eight hours a day? Nah. Rather be running from aliens anytime.” 

“I understand that you’re afraid to trust,” River said, stepping closer to the Doctor. “I was raised by a cult and had to keep my identity secret from my parents for almost my entire life. Do you know how—for lack of a better word—alienating it is, being born to kill? Knowing that your life had to stay a secret from those you love the most?” 

“Hang on,” Graham said. “A cult? I don’t remember that part of the briefing.”

“To be fair, almost no one can remember them,” the Doctor said. “Have you ever watched the video of the Moon Landing? Oh, that was a day. I think I’ve still got that spare Apollo 11 part kicking around somewhere.” 

It was disconcerting, seeing the Doctor go back to her usual self so quickly. Not for the first time, Yaz realized that the Doctor wasn’t really as happy as she seemed.

“Yes, sweetie, it certainly was,” River said patiently. “But don’t think I don’t know when you’re deflecting. I was there for you for so long, and I can’t be there for you now. Do you know how much that kills me? Every day, I wish that I could listen to your problems. Reminisce about the old days. Learn even more about you. But I can’t, not anymore.” 

“But you’re here right now, ain’t you?” Graham asked. 

“No,” River and the Doctor said at the same time. 

“She was uploaded to the Library’s mainframe,” the Doctor said. “I froze her at the moment of her death. I’ve heard that memories make you who you are, but new experiences are important too, and River can never have those.” 

“I’m trapped,” River said simply. “Projecting myself onto the Tardis like this is draining my energy immensely, and I can’t do it for long. By the next time I’m able to visit, the Doctor might be hundreds of years older.” 

“So how long have you got left?” Graham asked. “Before you have to go back to the Library, I mean.” 

“Oh, my definition of not long is drastically different from yours. I could probably stay here for years.” 

“But you won’t,” the Doctor said. 

“No. I won’t.” 

Graham looked at River, and at the Doctor, and then back to River. They were staring at each other so intensely, it seemed like they were communicating telepathically. Who knew? Maybe they were. But even if they could talk without saying anything out loud, Graham knew that if Grace came back for any length of time he’d want to be alone with her. 

“I’m going to the kitchen,” he said loudly. “Think I might make some fried eggs. Do want to help me, Ryan? Yaz?” 

“Oh, yeah,” Yaz said, shaking herself like she was coming out of a trance. “Of course. I’ll help you with your fried eggs, Graham.” 

“You know what they say about frying eggs,” Ryan said, “it’s a three person job.”   
“Alright, it’s settled then. Come along, Son.”

“Laters,” the Doctor called after them, not taking her eyes off her wife. “Oh, I forgot. I don’t say that.” 

“No,” River agreed, so softly that Graham could barely hear her. “You really shouldn’t.” 

“I miss you,” Graham heard the Doctor say. And then, Thankfully, they were gone. 

“Are we actually going to fry eggs?” Ryan asked. 

“No,” Yaz said. “I don’t think so.” 

“Well, why not? I want fried eggs, and it’s not like we can go back to the console room.” 

Ryan sighed. “I wish I’d come up with an excuse first. A fun excuse.”   
“Well, that’s the way the chips fall. Now Yaz, if you get the olive oil and Ryan gets the bacon then I can start on the eggs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading this. I really hope you enjoyed it! If you feel like it, please do drop a kudos or a comment, I appreciate every single one 💙💙

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!! The next chapter should be out soon, but if you want it to be out sooner please comment. I really need some motivation, and each comment and kudo will absolutely make my day. 
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful day. Stay safe. Check out my other DW works for more River/Thirteen fluff! 💙💙


End file.
